


五次莱姆斯见到了大脚板，还有一次……

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	五次莱姆斯见到了大脚板，还有一次……

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：犬狼无差，凤凰社时间线……做好心理准备嗯。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

西里斯在门厅门口绊了一下，迅速抽出魔杖召唤担架，让精疲力竭的莱姆斯将德克·克莱斯伟的躯体放上去。

这是个紧张的夜晚，他们给德克灌下急救药剂，分头联络治疗师和邓不利多。待到天色大亮，德克脱离危险，莱姆斯便瘫倒在沙发上，他同样伤得不轻。西里斯拿出白鲜，挪到他身边给他上药。

药水涂抹在伤口上的刺痛还未过去，莱姆斯就陷入了昏睡。他实在没有余力去追问起初朝他们靠近的是大脚板的足声，这样一件小事。

2.

西里斯有种奇怪的本领，尽管按照通常的眼光，他的阿尼马吉形象是三人中最可怖的一个，然而他却能随时让那头巨犬变得像是最温顺可爱的小宠物。这副形象自不会留给他的狐朋狗友，如果其他三人像霍格莫得的孩子和慈爱的老夫妻那样拍大脚板的脑袋、抛食物让他用嘴接住，大概一只手都剩不下来。

“它可真是一头有教养的乖狗狗啊！”时常有人这么说，莱姆斯现在都可以从脑后听到詹姆不屑的哼声。

在他眼前，莫莉挠了挠大脚板的脖子，大黑狗把脑袋往她掌心里蹭，飞快地摇尾巴。莫莉咯咯笑起来，切了一块鱼排扔进满怀期待的大脚板嘴里，换成平时，谁想吃她的半成品绝对没戏。

“亚瑟一直想养几只狗。”发现一旁的莱姆斯，莫莉显得有点不好意思，“但是照顾那几个小家伙我们就已经忙不过来了，只好放弃计划。不过现在陋居已经有点冷清了，没准我们可以……”

莱姆斯的生活中，是不存在养宠物或小孩的选项的。他喝了杯水，同莫莉闲谈几句，又回了客厅。这次大脚板跟了过来，脑袋不断拱他的腿，又用牙齿和爪子连番骚扰。

“还是只有在姑娘们面前讨人喜欢，嗯？”莱姆斯设法抓住了对方的一只耳朵。

西里斯没有变回人形，而是可怜兮兮地眼睛朝上看着他，莱姆斯立刻丢开了那只耳朵。他实在不习惯成为大脚板这么做的对象，西里斯从前也不会这么干。莱姆斯又试探着伸出手抚摸对方的皮毛，大脚板没有反对，毛茸茸的大尾巴摇了摇。

“你还真是不一样了。”厚实的皮毛在莱姆斯指间滑动，其下是瘦削温暖的躯体，“莫莉并没有不喜欢作为人类的你，她只是很容易担心。”

大脚板发出轻轻的呜呜声，靠向老朋友。

3.

莱姆斯蹑手蹑脚地进入格里莫广场12号，以免弄醒门口的画像，他刚值完夜班，不希望吵醒整栋房子的人。此外，他还需要验证一个猜想。

凤凰社总部静悄悄的，没有迹象表明今天有其他人来过。这段时间没人回总部是常态，只有例行会议和有变故发生时，相关人员才会来此商讨。常态对凤凰社来说是好事，但对于西里斯，一定非常难熬。

不出所料，他看见了——大脚板蜷缩在炉边的扶手椅上，皮毛闪着微弱的火光。莱姆斯静静地观看了一阵，这场景如此安详，使他油然而生将它画下来的冲动，同时，也令他感到胸口疼痛。

大黑狗支棱的耳朵动了动，机警地睁开眼睛，抬起前躯。它用眼睛和鼻子验证了莱姆斯的身份，便跳下椅子，气势吓人地飞奔而来。莱姆斯蹲下身迎接，被撞得人仰马翻。

“嗷，我肯定已经过了干这个的年纪。”莱姆斯躺在地上呻吟，他的腰疼死了。

大脚板响亮地汪汪叫了几声，俯身舔了他的脸，然后在布莱克夫人的画像尖叫起来时畏缩了。以他此时的听力，这大概像发生了爆炸一样。

莱姆斯起身，一只手搁在大黑狗背上，几乎像是抱着它那样。他没有问西里斯是否又梦见了摄魂怪、贴遍大街小巷的通缉令与傲罗司的日夜追捕，也没有问作为大脚板这沉寂的日夜是否更容易度过，都是些不必问的问题。

他远远地用咒语拉上了画像前的帘子，然后坐在原处，慢慢理顺那些黑色的毛发。

4.

满月夜每次都能透支他的体力，每次都是。

大脚板正将前爪搭在沙发上关切地闻他的味道，莱姆斯捏住一只爪子，黑狗好奇地歪过头，舔舔他的手腕。于是他把即将发生的一切归咎于自己太累，没力气再把这个圈子兜下去了。

“虽然我很喜欢你，大脚板，”莱姆斯说，“但如果你老不把我的朋友还回来的话，我是没有办法吻他的。”

5.

走出浴室，发现床上的已经是大脚板时，莱姆斯完全不觉得意外。

“看来我必须习惯这个了，是不是？”他坐到床边，向对方的皮毛伸出手，“再过两个月，跟你睡一张床绝对热死了。”

黑狗眯着眼享受抚摸，用它的大尾巴拍击床面，像在点头表示赞同。

“好吧，”莱姆斯说，“只要你不在我们做到一半时变成这样，我就不把你踢下床。”

大脚板的尾巴在床面上缓慢地扫动，莱姆斯认为这代表西里斯肯定会试图这么做。

“看看你，能吓得到谁呢？”他躺下来，关掉所有的灯，“大脚板，又可爱，又温柔，又软乎乎的……”

黑狗发出抱怨的声音。但并没有不喜欢。它将鼻子搁在莱姆斯脖子上，换了个更舒服的姿势窝在他身侧，莱姆斯觉得夜里有一会儿对方悄悄变成了人，但他决定不说破。

+1.

一只精力充沛的大黑狗撞上莱姆斯大腿，盛夏的阳光在它皮毛上流淌。莱姆斯怔了好一会才注意到它身上的皮带，便从正在吃的三明治里挑出火腿片递过去，黑狗高兴地接受了。

“实在对不起！”一个男人气喘吁吁地跑来，提着一根断掉的牵狗绳，“布莱奇（Blacky）的力气实在太大了，我他妈实在没想到他会弄断绳子——喂！坐下！”

莱姆斯微笑，黑狗朝他叫了两声作为道别，热情地扑向主人。

“没关系，他并没有打扰到我。”他说，“照看这样一只大狗，可真不容易呢。”

“可不是，洗个澡都麻烦得要死。”布莱奇终于坐了下来，尾巴在地面上左右甩动，男人看着他就像在看一个让自己伤透脑筋的孩子，“你也养狗吗，先生？”

“不。”莱姆斯回答，“只是想念一个朋友罢了。”

（全文完）

小天：我不做人啦！  
莱姆斯：你做个人吧！


End file.
